


The One in Common

by TheCoral



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator, HuniePop (Video Game)
Genre: Craig with Dadsona is idk, Crossover, Gen, Huniepop, Just Friends, crappy writing, dream daddy - Freeform, dream daddy: a dad dating simulator - Freeform, friends - Freeform, it's DDADDS after all, people wouldn't really support a straight pairing in this fandom, with him or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCoral/pseuds/TheCoral
Summary: It's about a festival thing that Beli invites Kyanna over to, and it takes place in Maple Bay. Kyanna meets Craig and Dadsona and they make a friendship.





	The One in Common

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first fanfic for Dream Daddy in general, but also HuniePop   
> Only because nobody is willing to do a fanfic of these two games, so I'm like "I'll do it, even my crappyness is worth trying"  
> HERE'S A FANFIC NOBODY HAD ASKED FOR BUT ME  
> (I did Craig because for me, he's the easiest character to understand and to write with, it's Kyanna in the beginning but..........enjoy)

Kyanna is driving to a certain location to meet up her friend Beli, it's somehow far, but not too much. According to the GPS, the area is just nearby, Kyanna sped up her car and in two minutes, she's finally here, what is this place?

Kyanna has gotten out of the car and took a look at the place. "It's a cul-de-sac, no wonder there isn't any parking at all, but where is Beli?" Kyanna took a long walk from the town, she found a sign that says "Welcome to Maple Bay" and just sighs. Eventually, Kyanna found a gym, she has shown excitement and went inside immediately.

She found out there's just two people in the gym, two dudes who are exercising together.  
Kyanna decided it's time for business, have the greatest ass, legs, and arms, have the ideal body. Kyanna picks up two dumbbells and starts doing her thing, HARD. Follow up with treadmill, stationary bicycles, barbell, and push-ups. She notices that the two dudes are still here, possibly about to leave, she has no interest in either in them, but she wants to know them somehow because the town feels....... isolated.

"Hello, you seem to be doing well here are you?" Kyanna speaks up  
"You must be new, yeah...we're doing fine, doing our own thing," guy with black hair affirms  
"Ok, you have an interest on doing physical activities I assume, that guy does hang out with you, hello," *gives out handshake*  
"Hi...... what's your name?" Said the guy with glasses  
"I'm Kyanna, I'm not from here, I'm here because of my friend wants me to go to a festival that I guess takes place here,"  
"Yes! The Bay Festival, it takes place once a year, that's a major thing this town is known for, I am coming with my kids, there's a sports and activity section for anyone to enjoy," guy with black hair explains  
"I'm (Dadsona's name), I'm going take my daughter Amanda to the festival, it's my first time since I've moved here," Dadsona added  
"Well, I'm a single mother of one child, it's best for me not to talk about life right now, uh...... When does the festival start?"  
"Today, 6:30pm-12:00am" guy with black hair answered  
"Thanks, I've never gotten your name, please?"  
".....My name is Craig Cahn,"  
"Craig and (Dadsona's name), thanks, I hope I see you two again at the festival,"  
"You're welcome, you are a nice person to talk to," says Dadsona  
Kyanna proceeds to leave the gym to look for Beli, and it's only 5:07pm.

After both guys have changed, Craig and Dadsona got out of the gym, and ran.  
They both first stopped at Dadsona's house to drop off Dadsona.  
"Well great time bro!"  
"Thank you Craig, I'll see how Amanda is doing when I get there, thanks bro,"  
"Bro....I count on you for my day, have a nice day."

Craig is now at his house, with first at his sight, Briar and Hazel looking for food, but he know what they're looking for, and they ain't getting any until dinner is finished.  
"Briar, Hazel, what are you doing?" Craig asked  
"Fine, we are looking for sweets," Briar admits  
"Well.... We go the Bay Festival every year, after you eat dinner, you get to eat sweets, sounds good?"  
"Sounds perfect to me," Hazel said  
"Alright then, deal then," Briar agrees  
"Go to the dinner table, I'll get River and her chair, I expect you two to do well, okay?"  
"ALRIGHT" both hollered and went to the dinner table.  
Craig went to River's room and she's awake, she's smiling to see her dad again. Craig picks her up, cuddles her, and walks to the dinner table, placed River in a baby chair, Craig proceeds to serve the twins the plates, and Craig opens up baby food for River to eat.

It's about time for the festival to start, Kyanna is at a bayside, with her friend Beli of course. There's many people here, probably like herself and Beli, are not from Maple Bay. Kyanna sees Craig and his kids along with Dadsona and his daughter.  
"Beli, lets go, I've met these two guys from here and they have their kids with them!" Kyanna exclaimed  
"Umm what Kyanna?" Beli asked as she gets dragged along  
"YO WHAT'S UP BROS!" Kyanna hollers  
"HEY BRUH, YOU DOING ALRIGHT?!" Dadsona exclaimed  
Kyanna and Beli walk towards the guys  
"Yo, I'm sure, here's my friend I'm talking about,"  
"Hello, it's nice to meet you guys, I'm Beli," Beli introduced herself  
"I'm (Dadsona's name), the girl playing with the twins is Amanda," Dadsona said  
"The name is Craig Chan, I own a business that sells fitness gear,"  
"I didn't know that! If your gear is cheap, I'll consider buying it, by the way Craig, are you alright?"  
"Yes..I am, (Dadsona's name) shall we keep going?"  
"Can we come along? I want to hang to out with you guys more, the festival is promising,"  
"They are loyal people, please Craig," Dadsona persuaded Craig  
"Alright fine, we can hang out together, as friends only, got it?"  
"Deal" both women agreed.  
"Amanda keep an eye on Briar and Hazel, got it?" Dadsona announced  
"Yes Dad I will, please be careful, who are the ladies by the way?"  
"These ladies are Kyanna and Beli, you can do your business,"  
"You have a cute baby, what's her name?" Beli questioned  
"That's River," Craig answered

The gang went though the attractions, they have first seen Chinese dragon show, second, they went to a horror house attraction, Beli stayed with River because babies aren't allowed at the attraction, when the three got out, they are covered in all sorts of stuff. Follow up with an illusion attraction, then a another sports attraction which Craig got hyped for, Kyanna entered with him, she insists that they should play tennis, Craig agreed, and Dadsona and Beli along with River are watching the two doing to the sport. Kyanna is doing well, but Craig is killing it, having to get to get in shape so he can do justice.

The group got out of the sports attraction, Craig checked on the time, its 11:48, he needs to be home now.  
Craig looks at Kyanna, she looks at the attractions, he decided to say something.  
"You did great Kyanna, I know it's tough to be a single mother, I'm a single father, (Dadsona's name) is a single father, actually in Maple Bay, there's many single fathers, but you need to know, keep trying, don't let others get to you,"  
"..…………….…Thanks for your advice, I don't know if I'll return here or not, I have my job, my son, life just wants me to crumble,"  
"You're a great person to talk to, I always love enthusiasm like you had, you are a good sport and stayed loyal to the people here,"  
"Thank you Craig, I see you as a friend to me"  
"JUST a friend?"  
"Yes, is there something wrong?"  
"No, there's totally nothing wrong about it,"  
"Good, add me on my Snapchat, Instagram, Tumblr, and Twitter, got it?"  
"So you got a Tumblr?" Beli asked  
"Ughhhhh"

The Dads found the kids, Beli returned River to Craig, Beli and Kyanna say their goodbyes and both proceeded to walk, Beli found her car.  
"Thank you for inviting me to the festival Beli, you're a good friend, I count on you," Kyanna declared  
"You're welcome Kyanna, I'll see you at yoga at Monday, goodbye," Beli proceeds  
Kyanna founds her car, she turns her car on and proceeded to drive the way home.  
*Plays Life is a Highway on the background*

  
—————————————————————

Craig and Kyanna are just friends, this is DDADDS after all, yes Dadsona is here, it is up to you if Craig and Dadsona are in a relationship or not (in this fanfic). I'm keeping the fact that, besides Dadsona, no other women will enter in his romantic life, I'm not getting any fangirls to call me a gay hater (I'm LGBT btw)

Sorry for my crappy writing, it's probably not worth your time anyway, I only did this, again, because no one is willing to do it. 

But here you go


End file.
